In The End
by FallenDepths
Summary: Harry Potter, the last moment in his life. The defeat of Voldermort. My frist try at something sad? I guess... Please give me a chance! TT


Title: In The End  
  
PG13, English- Drama/Fantasy  
  
Summary- It's the day that Harry Potter faces Voldermort. The ending moment, the moment that placed a full stop in Harry Potter's life. The life of a boy who defended the world.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been written for entertaining reasons, and I do not make any money from it, no. All characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Thank you.  
  
"You lose! You'll never come back this time," Harry shouted, as jets of green shot straight from his wand to Voldermort's chest. It took all his strength to cast the last curse. It was all he had left. A high-pitched scream filled the Malfoy castle, and Voldermort was gone in flashes of green and dark black smoke that evaporated within minutes. Harry fell to the ground.  
  
"Harry!" a deep voice shouted. "Harry, you did it! You hit him!" Footsteps came scurrying by his side. Harry strained his eyes but all that was before him was a burry of red and brown flashes. Ron. He knew that it was Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered, grabbing his best friend by his shoulders with weak arms. "He's gone. Voldermort's gone."  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, mate," Ron tried to give a grin, but he failed. His eyes were blurring with tears, and his voice was starting to choke. He felt an emotion that had never passed him before. Worse than the other time where he faced the colony of spiders with Harry back in the second year.  
  
"Harry, you're great. You rid the magic world of him. You are the greatest wizard," Hermione spoke softly, her voice coming from just beside Ron.  
  
"I can't see the two of you anymore." Harry whispered again, his arms falling off Ron's shoulders. Flashes of light blinded him, and it seemed to have taken him away from Ron and Hermione. Their voices were getting weaker. The words that they spoke were tuned out. He could only hear his name, being called softly in a distant. He felt himself floating. Harry couldn't feel the pain anymore. In fact, he couldn't feel anything. All that he heard was a soft humming.  
  
Flash. A giant of a man appearing in front of Harry, telling him that he's one of the greatest wizard the magical world had ever known. The boy who lived.  
  
Flash. Receiving dozens and dozens of Hogwarts letter, inviting him to attend the school of Wizardry.  
  
Flash. The mass of people in Diagon Alley, buying his books for school, having his very own owl, Hedwig.  
  
Flash. Boarding the Hogwort's Express, opening his first packet of Chocolate Frog, talking with Ron.  
  
Flash. Rescuing Hermione from the troll, having one hell of an adventure.  
  
Flash. Winning the House Cup.  
  
Flash. Braving the Chambers of Secrets, saving Ginny Weasley.  
  
Flash. Meeting the best mates of his father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
Flash. Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Flash. Winning the Tri-Wizard competition.  
  
Flash. Building up the DA.  
  
Flash. Cho Chang. Her silky dark tresses of black hair, lustrous lips, the bright cheery attitude.  
  
Flash. Knowing that Lilly Evans, his mother was in love with James Potter.  
  
Flashes of the happiest parts of his life slowly went by. One by one, his years at Hogworts went by before his eyes, going faster and faster until the last flash, the one that just happened a few moments ago. The last part of his life where he, Harry Potter, used Avada Kedavra on the Dark Lord: Voldermort. The spell that made him into the Boy Who Lived, and the one spell- that killed his parents.  
  
Harry smiled. He opened his eyes, and looked at Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. You know you're in love with Hermione you dolt. Stop denying it and bloody marry her sometime soon."  
  
"I will Harry, and you will be our best man. You'll be standing with me, watching Hermione." Ron's voice broke into a whisper, but it sounded thundering loud in Harry's ears.  
  
"It has to end one day Ron. It has to. I'm glad I was the one who killed Voldermort. I'm glad I avenged my parents. I'm sorry to have caused Sirius to die. I'm sorry for putting the two of you in constant danger. I'm sorry you lost your brother Percy. It all wouldn't have happened because of me.." A tear fell from Harry's green eye. The color in his eyes seemed dull. The flames that had once burned that, burns no longer.  
  
"Harry." Hermione finally spoke, rubbing her tears away from her eyes, placing a comforting hand on Harry's forehead, soothing him. At that moment, Harry smiled contently. Before his hand on Ron's shoulder fell lifeless. His head drooped, and his smile diminished. The Boy Who Lived. The Boy, who managed to stop the dark ages, preventing the rule of Voldermort. Harry Potter- the boy who made a difference, who grew up sooner than any child of his age.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who left the world defending it from Voldermort- at the age of seventeen. His name went down in history, stories of his final duel with Voldermort, words of his greatness and yet, humbleness. Harry Potter, a boy whose name will remain forever in people's heart.  
  
Author's Note: Short, sucky one-shot fic on the last fight with Voldie. T____T; Sorry guys but I'm just using this to shake off my writer's block. I've been having it for, like, two years or something. I removed my Severus fic because it wasn't very good, and I need time to improve. I'm sitting in front of the computer, in the middle of the night and writing such a bad piece. Ahh Just a pathetic try.. Hope you guys won't kill me for it *runs away*  
  
Oh yes. Please review me! T_____T 


End file.
